


Mornin' Beautiful

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Dean knows the best way to wake you up.





	Mornin' Beautiful

Warm wet lips ghosted over your bare inner thigh as you slowly awoke, strong callous covered fingers tugged at the band of your panties and you raised your hips, feeling them slide down your legs as your eyes fluttering open just a bit to see Dean’s gorgeous green eyes looking up at you from under his long dark lashes.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” the husk of Dean’s voice sounded like rich velvet as he settled between your spread legs, his arms slipping under your hips and pulling you towards him. “God, I missed you. Two weeks is too long.” Dean’s head dipped down, his tongue slipping between your soft damp folds, searching for your clit and relishing in the unique flavor of you.

The sleep addled portion of your brain wondered if this was real. If Dean really was lapping at your opening and seeking for your release against his tongue.That portion of your brain started to misfire as a long thick digit slipped inside followed closely by a second, the crooked fingertips brushing your g-spot as Dean’s lips kissed and his tongue flicked over your swollen nub; your hips hitching forward on their own accord as a coil started to wind low in your belly.

“Dean,” you mewled, “please?”

Dean sucked your clit into his mouth one last time before he slid his fingers out and crawled up your body scattering kisses over your bare stomach as he pushed the simple tee you wore up and only stopping to tease your nipples with his tongue.

You sat up just enough to pull the shirt you wore over your head as Dean kissed higher over your frame till his lips met yours, your tang still on his tongue as he pressed his warm bare chest to yours; your hands running over Dean’s sides and to his back letting your fingers dig into the flesh there, the weight of Dean’s erect length pressed against your thigh before he shifted letting the smooth underside of his cock rub against your folds, your slick making the gentle rocking easier before Dean reach down to drag the blunt head of his cock over your clit causing a jolt of pleasure to run through you before nudging at your entrance.

Your body moved on muscle memory, your legs moving to give Dean more room as you hooked them behind his thighs, your hips canting towards his as he filled you, your fingers gripping at the muscles of Dean’s back, arms, nape of his neck and hair as he rocked his pelvis against yours in a slow rhythm that reminded you of the old days when you were still learning about each other and what you liked and didn’t like.

Dean placed open mouth kisses to your neck as he held you close to him, his pace never faltering as you breathed in his ear how much you missed him and how good he was making you feel; his own words of longing etching themselves into your skin.

Warm rough fingers ran down your side to grab your outer thigh and pulled it up till your heel rested against Dean’s lower back, the new angle giving Dean the advantage that he needed to push deeper; to feel more of you wrapped around him as he worked himself against you, listening to the little sounds you made as you grew closer to the orgasm he sought from you.

Ripples of desire course through your body as the rocking pressure of Dean’s pelvis brushed across your clit, his hard length bumped against your g-shot with every thrust in, your walls tightening around him as the coil in your belly wound tighter till you couldn’t take anymore your body succumbing to the pleasure he gave you, your walls clenching and unclenching around Dean as your whimpered his name into his ear.

Dean cursing softly against the sensitive skin of your throat as he tried to maintain control long enough for you to finish before cumming himself, his lips attaching themselves to your skin and sucking a mark there as he released inside you filling you up.

Your leg slipped from Dean’s waist and Dean gave you a few feather light kisses on the lips before moving to lay beside you, your first reaction being to move closer to Dean’s warmth and snuggling into his side with your head on his slightly sweat dampened chest. You let out groan in protest before reaching for the sheet on your bed to wipe at the moisture there before resuming your place, curling your body around Dean, his arm cradling you to him.

“I missed you,” you said through a yawn, Dean yawning himself as he squeezed you to him.

“Yeah, I know gorgeous. Go back to sleep and we can talk more later.”

“I don’t think what we did was talking but okay. Love you Dean,” you mumbled, sleep already starting to drag you back under as you listened to Dean breathe and his heartbeat under your ear.

The last thing you heard before falling asleep again was, “I love you too beautiful,” followed by the feel of Dean pressing one final kiss into your hair before dropping off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
